This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Most demanding crystallographic problems involve extensive screening studies to define optimal crystal growth protocols or to discover the best crystals from a batch of similar crystals for data collection. The time required to enter the endstation hutch mount a crystal, actuate the safety interlocks, close the hutch door and move the detector into position is more than half the time required to acquire an "average" data set. Remote sample mounting automation eliminates these logistical wastes and greatly increases the efficiency of data collection at undulator beam lines. We have redesigned and rebuilt the ALS pneumatic robot originally commissioned at 8-BM for compatibility and use on 24-ID-C. This device is fully operational and available to all users. The system effectively doubles the efficiency of the beam line in terms of number of data sets per unit time. Sample mounting robots will be built and installed on 2-ID-E and 24-BM-B.